1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a squeegee and more particularly to a squeegee which may selectively and operatively receive and utilize blades of different lengths.
2. Background of the Invention
A squeegee is typically used to wipe away water and/or other types of liquid material from a window or other glass objects in order to allow these objects to be cleaned. Of course, a squeegee may have a variety of other uses as well.
As is well know, the squeegee performs its function by actually being placed in contact with the object. That is, the squeegee typically includes a blade portion which is made to be in slidbale or movable contact with the object.
Objects, of course, are of various shapes and sizes and while a squeegee blade of a certain length may work well on one object (i.e. a large blade may perform very well on a large window), the same blade may be ill suited for another object (i.e., the large blade may simply be too large for placement on a small window). It is very desirable therefore to allow a squeegee to quickly and efficiently utilize a variety of blades, each having unique characteristics, such as unique lengths in order to allow the squeegee to accommodate a wide variety of objects. The present invention addresses this need in a new and novel way and obviates the need for a user to have multiple squeegees in order to accomplish a variety of tasks involving dissimilarity shaped and sized objects.